Land of our dreams
by tenneyshoes
Summary: Used to be just a cute little song fic but I am adding to it on request read and find out. Most will be Taang. Maybe some Yukka, Suka, and Zutara.
1. Land of our dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR LAND OF OUR DREAMS BUT I WISH I DID! ; )**

**Anyway if you guys want more on Reintroduction then review on it. So this is a songfic and I don't usually read these let alone write them, but I love this song. I got it in choir and we are singing it right now so yeah here you go.**

A young woman clad in green walked through the halls of her home. As she walked her eyes stared sightlessly into the dusty air before her.

With each step she took she could tell where everything was even though she was blind.

Toph turned into a room and walked over the the crib where one of her little girls waited, tears in her eyes.

"Miya, baby, what's wrong?" asked Toph walking over to her daughter trying to not to wake her twin.

"I miss Papa" said the five year old.

"I kow sweetheart so do I." Toph said as she became lost in a memory.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Aang had to leave the Southern Air Temple, and along with it his wife Toph and his twin daughters Miya and Arie. A rebellion against the Fire Lord Zuko and his family Katara and their sons Orion and Roku. The suspected culprit of leading the rebellion was of course Azula, Mia, and Ty Lee. Aang being the Avatar had to go and stop it.

"Just make sure you come home safe. The girls need you."

"I'll be safe, I promise." And with that Aang jumped on Appa and flew off to the Fire Nation.

That was three years ago. Toph was brought back to reality by her little girl.

"Mama? Can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course sweetheart. Let's see, oh I know. This is one my Mom used to sing to me when I was little." And with that Toph started to sing.

_Slumber now my darling one, _

_Rest for now the day is done,_

_Mother sings a lullaby,_

_Hush my darling do not cry._

_May your sleep be as sweet at the wind on the waves,_

_Blowing gently toward far happier days._

_May each breath be a promise to help you believe._

_We're off to the land of our dreams,_

_We're off to the land of our dreams._

_Sailaway, sailaway to the arms of America,_

_Sailaway, sailaway to the land of the free,_

_Sailaway, sailaway to a home for my children,_

_Calling to you,_

_Calling to me,_

_Calling to you and to me._

_Papa waits on a distant shore,_

_Soon we'll be with him once more,_

_Moonlight shines on oceans deep,_

_As the ship softly rocks you to sleep._

_May your dreams be as sweet at the wind on the waves,_

_Blowing gently t'ward far happier days._

_May each breath be a promise to help you believe. _

_We're off to the land of your dreams._

_We're off to the land of your dreams._

_Sail away, sail away to the arms of America,_

_Sail away, sail away to the land of the free,_

_Sail away, sail away to a home for my children._

_Calling to you,_

_Calling to me,_

_Calling to you _

_And to me._

_Slumber now my darling one._

_We're off to the land of our dreams._

As the lullaby ended Toph stood and carried her daughter to her crib. Once she had set her little girl down she moved to the balcony. She stared sightlessly at the stars. She thought about how much that lullaby was like her life. Aang was off on a distant shore. Toph had just received news that it was safe for her and the twins to go and meet him in the Fire Nation.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the vibrations of a person walking up behind her.

"You know I love that song right?"

Toph spun around into a defensive position ready to knock the intruder off the mountain, until she realized who it was.

"You finally came back." And it was true, before the blind earthbender stood the very person she had waited three years to see. The Avatar. Or simply to her just Aang.

**Yeah okay kinda a lame ending but o well. So review plz and if you have any requests I would love to do them but I can't if you don't review and tell me. If you do review then go make yourself a big cookie.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	2. Two little devils

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay. On request kind of from my cousin, I am turning this into a drabble series. I'm not sure how often I will update though so yeah. Anyways enjoy this little… thing…**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph walked in the market in Gaoling. Aang and her had been visiting her parents for about a week. (If you want a little more elaboration check out Reintroduction and if you still want more request it.) Toph smirked as she heard the conversation of the women behind her.

"I heard the Avatar is in town." Said one woman.

"I saw him. He was walking around with a woman in blue. Not his wife." Said another.

Toph would have been pissed if she hadn't known that the woman in blue was Katara. Her, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki all came to Gaoling because it was the only chance they would have to spend time with Aang, Toph and their twins, Miya and Arie, for at least six months.

"Well I personally am glad you saw him with another woman. I heard it from a reliable source that the only reason the Avatar married that blind slut was she was pregnant. That's how they got those two little devils."

Toph dropped the papaya she was holding. First of they had called her a slut, but that wasn't even the beginning. They had called her two little girls devils. Oh they were so dead.

Toph walked over to them and said "I heard that they were in love."

"Oh hardly. Why would the all powerful Avatar marry a blind nobody?" Asked the first woman.

"Wasn't she the Bei Fong's daughter?" asked Toph making her face contort in confusion.

"Yeah? So? That doesn't change the fact that she is a little witch, who has two little brats that the Avatar has to put up with now. He could have as many women as he wanted, but she won't let him. Like she has some power over him." Scoffed the second woman.

"Funny you should say she might have some power over him." Said Toph before stomping her foot, encasing the two women in stone. "I heard she was the best earthbender in the world."

"What are you doing?!" screeched the second woman.

"Teaching you two a lesson. First off, I am the Avatar's wife. Second you called me a slut. Third, you called my daughters little devils and brats. You two are so dead."

"MAMA!!!" Toph turned as she heard the screech of one of her little girls.

The blind Airbender, Arie, ran up to her mother and latched onto her leg with a vice like grip.

Aang laughed walking up with his other daughter Miya in his arms. Her bright eyes sparkled emerald as she watched her little sister run to their mother.

Aang reached Toph and kissed her on the lips before turning to see the two women in stone.

"Umm Toph? Am I missing something?" He asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, you actually missed a lot. Um girls why don't you go find grandma and grandpa? Mama and Papa need to talk." Said Toph taking her older daughter out of her father's arms and setting her down. The two girls ran off without another word.

"These two lovely ladies called our daughters little devils and brats." Said Toph in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"And we called that little witch you were forced to marry a slut. It's true. Those girls don't look anything like you. How could they be yours?"

"Um… I don't think you need to know my personal life. But I do think you need a good lesson of what happens when you insult my wife and daughters." Said Aang moving to a firebending stance.

"Aang, no. I want to deal with them." Said Toph cracking her knuckles.

Aang nodded and decided he would not want to watch this. He followed the route his daughters had taken to find them playing with Momo, while his parents-in-law watched and talked with the others.

He sat down next to his mother-in-law, and watched his daughters for a minute before hearing an explosion and two women screaming followed by the yells of his wife barking some words he was defiantly happy his daughters weren't paying attention to.

**K this was really stupid. This I know but process and reply anyways. You get a free cookie out of it. **

**Tenneyshoes**


	3. Memory Jam

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Anyways, this has been in my head for a while now, and I will probably make this into a story eventually but for now it will stay a drabble. Anyways thanks.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph smiled as she snuggled closer to Aang's side. The two had just gotten married three days ago in Gaoling and had spent their wedding night trying to bring back the Air Nomads. By the feeling of the vibrations outside their stone tent, no one was awake, and the sun had just started to rise over the distant mountains. Toph tapped the ground with her fingers and jumped when she felt something in her lower stomach. (Can you guess?)

Aang smiled as he felt Toph curl up closer to him. He loved her so much. And now he could just full out love her. He didn't have any reason to go into the Avatar state, Ozai was dead, Iroh had taken over as the Fire Lord, and her parents approved of their decision to get married.

Toph decided it was time to get up. She stood only to be pulled back down by Aang. Toph laughed as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She decided now was as good a time as any to tell Aang she might be pregnant.

"Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Toph nervously stated as she crawled to a position so she could face Aang. She started fiddling with the silver ring he had given her.

Aang smiled and hugged his new wife, before kissing her and saying, "That's great. Do you want to head back to Gaoling to tell your parents?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Toph asked timidly.

"Of course it's okay. Now you nee-" before Aang could finish his sentence, yells reached the couple's ears. The two ran out of the tent to find a small battle going on. Aang had completely forgotten about Azula. At the moment she was fighting Zuko and Katara, while Sokka fought Mai. Ty Lee had left after the war. She missed being in the circus and had abandon Azula.

Toph stomped her foot and froze, before remembering that Earthbenders couldn't bend when they were pregnant. Something in the body just disabled itself.

"Guys, let's get out of here. We can deal with Azula later," Aang yelled and everyone started to back towards Appa. Everyone had gotten on except Aang. Azula saw her chance and shot Aang with lightning. He fell instantly.

"NO!!" Toph almost jumped back off Appa but Sokka held her back.

"No Toph! We can't loose you too."

Toph collapsed into Sokka's arms and cried.

Zuko sat at the front of Appa steering him away from Gaoling. He would swing back in about an hour once he was sure they weren't being followed anymore. Katara crawled up by him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

The two looked back to see Mai launch two daggers into Azula. The princess fell forward, dead.

Mai was pissed. She had been hunting the Avatar with Azula, but not for the same reasons. Azula wanted to kill the Avatar. Just be done with him. Mai's plan was slightly more profitable. She planned on enslaving the Avatar, using his power to do her bidding. But now he was dead, and she would have to wait for the next Avatar to arrive, learn how to control all the elements, and then track him down and enslave that one.

Sokka left a sleeping Toph at the back of the saddle, a light blanket on top of her. He walked up to Zuko and Katara.

"What are we gonna do? Toph just lost her husband. She's gonna be a total wreck."

"We'll take her to her parents. Maybe they can help us," Zuko said.

The little group arrived in front of the Bei Fong estate. Zuko helped Katara off, while Sokka gently picked up Toph and carried her down Appa's tail. Toph's parents came out rushed over to their daughter.

"What happened? Where is Aang?" Toph's mother questioned.

"We were attacked. Aang was killed," Zuko said hanging his head.

"Let's get you kids inside," Lao said before taking his daughter from Sokka's arms and carrying her inside the house.

Toph woke up to find herself in a soft bed. She got out and felt the vibrations running through the floor. No one was awake in the house yet so Toph decided to get some breakfast. She would have stayed in her room and mourned Aang, but she knew she needed to keep her strength up if she wanted the baby to be healthy.

Toph sat in the dining room eating an apple, when her mother walked in.

"Toph, what are you doing up so early?"

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course sweetheart, anything."

"I'm pregnant."

A young man slowly opened his eyes. He painfully sat up and looked down at his chest. An angry black burn mark was on the lower right part of his chest. He looked around him and saw a woman lying dead not ten feet away from him.

"Who am I?"

The man decided to find a town to see if anyone knew who he was.

As the man walked into the town he tripped over something. Actually someone.

"Oh hey. What's up Aang?" a man in a wheelchair asked as he pushed his chair from its side back into a standing position.

"Am I Aang?" Asked the bald boy.

"Yeees." The man in the wheelchair said, drawing out the word. "You must have lost your memory. I'll take you to your wife. She's at the Bei Fong estate."

"I have a wife?"

Toph sat under a tree, Momo in her lap. She stroked her hand down his back in long slow movements. It had been three days since Aang's murder. Toph had been taking care of herself, but she still needed to tell the others that she was pregnant.

Toph jumped as Momo launched himself into the air. She sighed and placed her hand on her lower stomach.

Aang sat on top of the wall. Teo, at least that's what he said his name was, had left Aang to his work once the wall of the estate had come into view. Aang had climbed onto the wall and saw a young woman of sixteen sitting under a tree.

Immediately his memories came back to him. The fight with Azula, his wedding, his _life_. Aang stared at Toph and saw her put her hand on her stomach. He remembered she was pregnant.

Aang landed in front of Toph and stared at her for a few minutes.

Toph felt vibrations in front of her that felt so much like Aang's. Her heart beat speed up, and… then slowed down. For the past three days she had kept feeling light vibrations that she thought were Aang's. But they never were.

Toph jumped as she felt hands on her stomach. Her foot came up and made contact with the person's shoulder, pushing them back onto their butt.

"Who the heck are you and what on earth do you think you are doing?" Toph screeched.

"Toph, it's me, Aang,"

"Aang's dead. Azula killed him. Now who are you?"

"I'll prove it. I know you're pregnant."

Toph slid down the tree trunk. How was Aang alive?

Aang crawled over to Toph and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Tears started to flow, but neither of them cared. They were both alive and save.

**Yeah was a really cheesy ending, but I didn't know how to end it. So oh well. Anyways, for now this is a one shot, I'm gonna post it in my drabble series as well though. So Process and reply.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	4. That's how it is for Toph

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, If I did there would be far to much Taang and everyone would hate me!**

**So Yeah, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I own't be able to in a while. Three weeks at least. I am going to be at Youth Conference (Mormon thing), then Florida for a week, then Oakcrest (Mormon Utah thing). So don't kill me please. And keep in mind with this that my C key is messed up so there will probably be a lot of typos but I will try to keep it to a minimum. But as you all know, I'm bad with grammer and everything anyways, so it might not matter much. Sorry.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph sat in the middle of the clearing, staring blankly at the night sky. Aang walked over to her and sat down, turning his silver eyes to the stars.

"Hey Toph?" Aang kept his eyes solidly on the inky sky, trying his hardest not to look at the beautiful girl next to him.

"Yeah Twinkle Toes?" Toph layed back, her back supported by a rock that looked as though she had bent it so she could lie in a comfortable position, and put her arms behind her head.

"What's it like to be blind?" Aang finally tore his eyes from the sky to stare at the blind girl, a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know," Toph said as she turned her face to stare blindly at the Avatar with eery fogged eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been blind your entire life. You have to know." Aang was completely lost as to why the girl was playing dumb.

"No, I don't have to know. I've been blind my entire life so how can I have anything to compare it too?"

"I still don't understand." Aang tilted his head to the side, trying to follow Toph's train of thought.

"I have never seen anything. So how can I know what it's like to be blind? I don't know if what I see is black, yellow, purple, blue or even white. I've never seen those colors. So I can't say being blind is like being in a pitch black room with a blind fold on. Because I don't know if that's true. And even if I did, it still probably wouldn't be the same." Toph turned her blind gaze back to the sky.

"You don't know if it wouldn't be the same."

"I'm pretty sure it would be different. Even when you stand in a dark room with a blind fold you can still see the darkness. You can still feel it press against your eyes. I can't. I really don't know if what I see is black or not. So why don't you describe what it's like to have sight. Try describing that to a person who has never seen anything and then you will know what it's like for me to try to describe what it's like to be blind."

"Well, seeing is just the opposite of what you do. You see trees, and colors, and light, and, well, everything." Aang shrugged as he struggled to think of what would work. He thought that worked.

"Not good enough Aang. I still don't know what it's like for you. For me, being blind is just living. It's all I've ever known. Just like for you, seeing is all you have ever known. Being blind is just my life, and that's the only way I can even begin to imagine describing it to you."

Aang stared at the girl. She was really just like every one else. Being blind didn't make her some odd creature with a different way of life, completely different from ever other person. She was just like everone else. Living life the same way as ever other person on the planet. Just working with what she was given and making it work. So really being blind was just like having sight.

At least, it was to Toph.

**Wow… That didn't work at ALL! This has been running through my head for over a year I think. It always workes great in my head, but I can never get it on the computer. That SUCKS! O well. Tell me just how bad you think it is, or if you actually do like it, do tell! In other words Process and Reply, You will get a cookie the size of… What ever the heck you want! And you get the wonderful satisfaction of making it yourself! And for all of you who have been reading NOJY, Meng lovers, I'm really sorry, But that popped into my head, and I just went with it. So I don't have anything against Meng but I just had to do that. So yeah I really got to go. Have fun guys!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	5. He never really left

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay so I know I need to update FP and NOJY and I have like four pages for FP but there is still more I want to put on it. So this little idea popped into my head, but don't worry I will never use it for one of my stories. So Enjoy.**

**Tenneyshoes**

"Why does it have to be so dang hot!? I hate this place. Where are we anyways?" The eleven-year-old asked.

"We're in the Fire Nation, Arie. Doesn't that kinda tell you why it's hot? _Fire_ Nation. And we all hate this place." Miya, Arie's twin dropped her head against the giant saddle.

"Girls, please stop gripeing. Arie, Kie, why don't you two make some wind? That will cool us all off," Toph asked her daughters.

"Mama, when are we going to get there?" Toph smiled at her youngest child and only boy's question. Kie crawled into her lap and cuddled up to her.

"Mama?" Kie peered up at his mother from his little nest in her arms.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Will you tell me a story about Daddy?"

Miya and Arie stopped yelling at each other and looked over at their mother. She didn't talk about their father to anyone. Anyone except them. Whenever they asked for a story, she would smile and tell them one of his great adventures, weather he had shared it with her, their Aunts and Uncles, or with his friends from one hundred years ago.

"What one do you want to hear?" Toph smiled as she felt her girls crawl to sit on either side of her.

"I like the one when Daddy and Uncle Sokka had to fight the Saber-moose Lion." Kie said excitedly.

"The one when Uncle Bumi showed Daddy the super slid in Omashu! That one's awesome!" Miya yelled punching her fist into the air.

"I like the one when you and Daddy met. It's funny." Arie said quietly. "And you haven't told it in a long time."

Toph smiled and wrapped her arm around her middle child. "You're right, so is everyone okay with the Blind Bandit?" After receiving a chorus of "yes" Toph started her story.

About half way through she felt all of her kids soft breathing signal that they were all asleep.

Toph smiled and thought about her favorite story.

_Flashback_

_Toph smiled at her twins. The two girls were running around playing tag. It was a rather interesting game. Watching six year olds play tag when they had complete control over earth and air was very interesting._

_Aang walked up to Toph holding their son's hand. The little five year old was an exact clone of Aang, he was even an Airbender. His gray eyes and dark brown hair really showed what Aang looked like as a little boy._

_"What's going on?" Aang laughed as he watched his oldest daughter, Miya look into the skies shielding her emerald eyes from the sun._

_"Arie, where did you go?" Miya cupped her free hand around her mouth and yelled in her high pitched voice._

_"The twins are playing tag. Miya has been it for the past five minutes." Toph picked up he little boy before turning back to the destroyed field the girls had been playing in. "Arie, remember the __boundaries__!"_

_"Fine Mama.__" _

_Aang watched as his second child flew into the air he could see. The blind girl was just a female him, except she had her mother's __obnoxiously__ straight black hair. The six year old was careful not to land on the ground opting instead for a tree branch._

_"You know I can still see you." Miya taunted her little sister._

_"Shut up Miya, someone's here."_

_"I don't sense anything." Toph stomped her foot, trying to fell what ever it was her daughter was sensing._

_"They're jumping around in the trees. They smell kind of like ash and smoke." The little girl told her confused parents._

_Aang and Toph froze. They knew exactly who was jumping around in the trees. _

_"Arie, get out of the tree now! Miya come here." Aang commanded his girls, who __immediately__ did as they were told._

_Toph bent an earth tent and set Kie carefully into it before ushering her girls in. "Stay in here, we'll come get you when it's safe."_

_"Mama, what's going on?" Miya's words were cut of by a slab of earth jutting up, blocking the children from view._

_"Miya bend the door out of the way." Arie sounded worried. She may be blind but she seemed to have a sense of foresight. She knew someone was going to get hurt badly, and she knew it wasn't going to be the new person._

_"I can't, you know I can't bend what Mama or Papa have bent." Miya looked down, ashamed. She was an amazing earthbender, but she just couldn't seem to be able to bend what another person had already bent._

_"You can do it. I know you can." Arie urged her sister on._

_"What are you doing here Azula?"__ Aang slipped into a bending stance next to Toph._

_"You killed him. He did nothing and you killed him!" Azula spoke in a voice that suggested she was just a little past complete insanity._

_"Cen tried to kill me. I was defending myself, and he didn't move out of the way of a boulder. I wasn't even the one who bent it. It fell from the cliff." Toph yelled at the insane princess._

_"You killed the one I love, so I'll just have to kill yours." Faster then either of them would have thought possible, Azula had shot white lightning at Aang, hitting him right where his heart beat in this chest._

_Miya stood frozen. She watched as her father fell to the ground lifeless. At that moment she would have given anything to trade her sight with __Arie_

_Arie cringed as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose. She knew what had happened._

_Toph tackled Azula, bending completely forgotten. Toph fought, scratching, clawing and biting wherever she could reach until a huge gust of wind blew her away from the mad woman. She listened as she felt the familiar air of the Avatar State. She directed her attention to the tent her children were hiding in and her heart stopped. Her daughters were entering the Avatar State._

_The girls turned to Azula. They stared at her with their __eerie__ glowing eyes, paralyzing the princess. Moving together, they hit her with their respective element, killing her in one blow._

_The girls slowly calmed down as they felt an arm encircle both of them. They heard their mother's voice calling to them, trying to calm them down. Both girls collapsed at the same time, returning to normal._

_Miya was the one to speak first. "Mama, what happened? Where did that lady go?"_

_"She's gone, and she's never coming back again. Kie. Come over here." The little boy slowly walked over to his mother, his little gray eyes never leaving his father's empty ones._

Toph was jolted from her memory by Appa's loud grunt signaling that they were about to land at their destination.

Kie jumped in Toph arms before curling into a tighter ball and huddling closer to her, shaking uncontrollably.

"Kie, what's wrong?" Toph gently turned his face to look at her blind eyes.

"I keep seeing his eyes. Every time I dream, I see his eyes."

"Toph!"

The Blind Bandit turned as her name was called. Zuko and Katara walked up to the old flying bison. Both had sadness hidden deep in their eyes. Only their friends would be able to see it.

Toph carefully ushered her girls off of Appa before turning to hug Zuko and Katara in turn.

"The festival will start tonight at midnight, as always."

Every year, for a week on the day that the Avatar was killed the Fire Nation held a festival for him.

Toph nodded. Her face downcast.

"Hey, you okay?" Katara asked, her hand on the blind woman's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides it's not like he's really gone."

Her friends watched Toph carefully. "Don't you remember what Iroh told us?" Toph fingered the bracelet Aang had given her when her parents died. She repeated what it said, as she had done many times. "Those we really love, never truly leave us."

She lifted her face to meet the wind. A wind that always blew whenever she said that. Not just any wind, a wind that smelled and felt like him.

"He never really left." Toph smiled as she said that, hugging her son, who always saw his eyes, telling him his father was always there. Even if he didn't realize it yet.

**Okay so yeah for some reason this has been bouncing around in my head. Anyways, review and you get a cookie from the Fire Nation. Plus you can make brownies and Tuna Casserole. Ya know why, because I made them and I usually can't make anything! I'm proud. So bye guys!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	6. the acception

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay, so I just watched The Awakening, and it was good. So hopefully, I can get back to writing, but I still have school so it might be a little difficult. Anyways, I still need you guys to tell me what to do with NOJY. Should I still have the twins be babies or should I make them like six? You vote and tell me. Anyways I was thinking about this when I was watching the show this morning so yeah. And it's still a Taang.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph watched as Aang lumbered around the ship. Well, okay not watched but hey.

She hated this. Aang was different. His footsteps weren't the same, he almost never talked, let alone joked and laughed.

She missed his laugh. She could always pick out any sound. In a room full of loudmouthed nobles, she could hear a fly land on a table on the other side of the room. Yet she never thought she would miss that one sound the most. Not the fly, Aang's laugh. His laugh.

When she started training him, she noticed he was somewhat serious. That was good. It helped with training. Yet she knew, somehow she knew, he used to be different. He used to always have a smile on his face. True when she started training him, he still had a smile most of the time, but it was more forced than it should have been for someone with his personality. And he wasn't always smiling.

At least not with earthbending. She used to hide by the river or wherever Aang and Katara had chosen to practice waterbending. She would sit in the shadows and listen. Aang was always laughing. He loved to waterbend. Almost as much as he did airbending. But he never acted like that with earthbending.

Until he finally got the hang of it.

Then he was always begging Toph to practice with him, instead of begging her to let him go practice waterbending. Now he didn't have that.

Toph leaned over the rail of the boat, her milky green eyes staring at nothing. She listened to his labored heartbeat. It wasn't as steady as it used to be. That bothered her too.

Finally Toph couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey Twinkles."

Aang lifted his head before just staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Why did you change?" Toph's question was simple, yet Aang wasn't really sure what she meant by it.

"What do you mean? I'm still Aang." Aang limped over to stand next to Toph, leaning over the side of the ship, mirroring her.

"No you've changed. I could tell when I first started training you that you were already different then you had been before we met. Now you not even the same person _I _met. I'm not really sure I want to know how much you've changed from when you met Katara and Sokka, Heck even the Airbenders."

Aang stared at the foamy gray waves of the sea. He remembered something a monk from the council had once told him. He had been wondering why his friends had changed. Why had they suddenly started treating him different just because he was the Avatar. He hadn't changed. He was still just the goofy Airbender. When he asked the old Airbender councilman all he got in reply was, "All things change."

The Avatar turned his head to stare at the foamy green eyes of his friend. "All things change. The seasons, the earth, the sky. Why should I be an acception to that rule?"

Silence followed for a while after that. Toph drummed her fingers against the metal of the ship.

She turned to stare eerily at him before saying, "Well, you're an acception to every other rule. Why should you change now? Course, you've changed everything else about you. It's really kind of sad. Things never stay the way they should. All great warriors die, all good things do come to an end. Every good person grows old and eventually withers away. Every person on the planet changes. I was just hoping you would be the acception."

Toph pushed away from the railing before walking away, leaving Aang to wonder if perhaps he could be an acception to this rule, just like every other one.


	7. Different Perspectives

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVATAR!**

**Hey guys, yes I'm alive, I just ended the quarter in school though so it was really hectic especially since I was getting out of my first three periods for most of this week, for stage crew. Yeah really crazy, but here is a oneshot for you, and I really like this one so yeah Enjoy!**

**Tenneyshoes**

Aang rolled over in his bed, trying to find the sleep that so happily avoided him. The Avatar's eyes rested on the form of his sleeping wife.

Aang smiled as his wife shifted onto her back, her left hand resting on her stomach, the slight bump moving vertically in time with her soft breathing. Aang moved his hand to gently rest on hers, his fingers brushing her silver wedding ring.

Aang smiled, he had the perfect life. The nations were at peace, he was married to the girl of his dreams, and he had two beautiful twin girls, with another child on the way.

How might things have been different, if he had never met his wife? If he had married his firs crush? How might her perspective have changed the way he ended up?

His first love, Katara, the kind, motherly waterbender. She always encouraged him, always let him take a break when he failed.

Then there was his wife, Toph Bei Fong. The powerful earthbender, the one that pushed him, never let him quit. Toph was almost the polar opposite of the gentle waterbender. The two women had completely different perspectives.

Flashback

"Keep your knees high Twinkle Toes!" screeched the tiny earthbender.

Aang stumbled as tiny pillars of brown stone jutted up under his feet as the massive boulder on his back wobbled.

Flash

"You know this is just hard because it's your natural opposite right?" Katara pushed the ball of water back at Aang as she spoke.

End Flashback

There was such a contrast between the two women. Katara, the soft gentle girl, the one who always stood in front of him, acting as his shield.

Then Toph, the powerful little earthbender that never backed down. She never stood in front of him, but never behind him either. She always stood beside him, she refused to be his shield, or use him as one.

That was the main difference between the girls. Katara wanted to shield and protect him, that was her nature, let him back off from a failure, give up. Toph would never let him do that, yeah she wanted to protect him, but only when he absolutely needed it. Toph was always the one to tell him to get up, to stand tall and face it head on like a rock.

That's what Aang loved so much about his wife. She pushed him to always be better.

So as the Avatar sat in the darkness, waiting for sleep to find him and watching his wife's sleeping form, he contemplated his teachers' different perspectives.


	8. Impossible?

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, or a kiss that will soon happen ****definitely**** wouldn't!**

**Hey guys I just barely though this one up, and I'm writing it now, because I can't go eat ****because**** it's fast Sunday and my parents don't let me eat till 5:00 and it's only 3:12 right now so yeah I'm hungry. So here is this, I probably won't use this for a real story unless requested to do so, and I do take requests guys so if you want a story and consider me worthy to try to write it I would love to try! Thanks**

**Tenneyshoes**

_I can't do it. He's to strong. I give up, there's nothing I can do._ These were the thoughts of the defeated Avatar as he stood among the carnage of the war. To his right, Katara knelt, her arms still raised as she was surrounded by firebenders in red and black armor. To his left, Sokka stood, his back to Zuko's as the two slowly rotated, Sokka held his obsidian colored sword aloft while Zuko held his broad swords in front of him forming an X.

Corpses surrounded everyone, from both sides… Of both sides. And yet, even seeing his friends in danger, as the thought of every free person in the world being put into bondage, the young avatar couldn't find the strength to continue. His one source of strength had left his realm months before.

The person that had given him the strength to continue, no matter what he was up against, had left three months before, for another realm. A realm where sickness and death didn't exist. The realm where she sat with Kyoshi, Roku, and Princess Yue, sitting on a throne of black stone, surrounded by her element. Toph Bei Fong sat in the mountain halls she had inherited from the spirit of the world.(I don't know if there is really a spirit of the world but pretend)

Yes, Toph Bei Fong had died. Three months before the second invasion, she had fallen ill. The tiny earthbender had just blown it off as a cough, but she was wrong. The little girl had caught a virus that only a firebender could survive.

The virus was native to the Fire Nation and was carefully kept in its boundaries. Only Firebenders could survive the virus, because only they had a natural body temperature high enough to withstand the fever the horrible virus brought.

Aang remembered watching his earthbending teacher lay in her stone tent, her face bright red as her tiny body fought the fever, Katara kneeling beside her, trying to heal her.

She died six days later.

Aang had drawn away from his friends, drawing into a shell as solid as the metal his love had once bent. The young Avatar had fallen deeply in love with the loud little blind girl. After he finally wised up and let Katara go, he had seen Toph in a completely new light. And he had fallen hard.

The young Avatar's eyes drifted from his friends and the carnage of the battle field to his left writs, and the green ribbon tied there. Toph's headband.

Gaining whatever strength that piece of cloth offered, the young boy rocketed into the inner chamber of the Fire Palace.

And there he stood. In all his glory, stood the tyrant that planned to finish the war, Fire Lord Ozai. The man slowly turned, his dark eyes falling upon the twelve year old boy that dared to oppose him.

He was startled to see the hatred in those cold gray eyes. They were dead. The once bright eyes of the young Airbender were now nothing more then cold stones, sadness, loss, and hatred radiating out of them.

"This ends now Ozai." The boy raised his staff to the Fire Lord.

"You are correct, sir. Sadly, you won't be the one walking away." The Fire Lord spun the rest of the way, fully facing the boy.

The battle that ensued was long, fire, earth, metal, and wind lashed out in every direction, destroying anything that dared defy it. After what seemed like an eternity, the avatar finally fell.

Aang collapsed to the ground, his gray eyes shut tight as the fire burned across his arm.

_I can't do this. Roku, Kyoshi, I can't beat him. Please, let me join you. Let me join Toph. Please_.

"Get up!" Aang's eyes shot open. He lifted his face to stare at the room expecting to find Ozai towering over him, a fireball at the ready. The scene that met his eyes was completely different.

Ozai was still there, but on the opposite side of the huge room. He backed into a corner as an obsidian colored sword made of rock from a meteor prodded his chest, pushing him back. The holder's blue eyes glared straight into his face, any fear that should have been there, either was not now, or never existed. On either side of the warrior stood a beautiful waterbender, ice coating her hands, coming to sharp needles at her fingers, and golden eyes glared at the king as flames danced on his fists.

Aang was amazed that his friends had made it in time to save him, but they were all too preoccupied to have spoke to him.

"Get up Now Aang. Stand up! I haven't let you fall yet and I don't intend to now."

Aang's silver eyes widened a fraction. There was no way she was here now. She was gone.

"I swear if you make me tell you to standup one more time, there's gonna be a new Avatar. Get up!" He knew that voice, but it was impossible.

The Avatar stood his back to the voice. As he slowly turned, he saw the raven black hair, pale skin, and green clothes.

"What do you think you're doing? I taught you to be rocklike, so why are you acting like a leaf in the wind? Don't tell me you started thinking like an Airbender again. That thinking isn't going to help you win this war."

Aang stared at the girl in front of him. There stood Toph Bei Fong, hands on her hips, foot tapping, and blind eyes glaring at him through her dark bangs.

"How are you here?" Aang whispered.

"I'm a spirit, I can go wherever I want, and you're the bridge between our worlds, so I can show myself to you. Now tell me why it took you so long to stand. I thought I had already pounded into your brain that you need to be rocklike." Toph stepped forward as she spoke, her face coming within inches of the Avatar's.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't beat him. It's impossible." Aang dropped his head, ashamed that he couldn't defeat Ozai.

"Impossible." Toph's voice was almost silent, barely audible. "Is it as impossible as a blind girl living a normal life. As impossible as a blind girl not being a china doll, but being the best earthbender to ever exist? As impossible as a simple Airbender boy being the Avatar. Is it as impossible as a girl from a tiny tribe at the South Pole teaching herself to be a waterbender, overcoming anything that would stop her, including a man who refused to teach her because she was a girl? Is it as impossible as a banished prince, who's only goal is to restore his honor, forgets all other things, to teach the one boy who he was supposed to be capturing? Is it as impossible as a joking water tribe boy, becoming a great warrior? Is it as impossible as one boy living a hundred years in an iceberg?... Is it as impossible as a twinkle-toed Airbender, falling in love with a rough earthbender? Well… Is it?"

Aang had nothing to say. All of those things should have been impossible. But his friends were living proof that none of them were. All were possible.

Aang stared at Toph's milky green eyes. "How can I keep fighting without you?" The whispered question was almost to quiet for even Toph to hear.

"Aang, you're connected to everything. Even the Spirit World. You can do this. And if you can't, you're going to get an ear full from me. Now show me just how impossible, it is to defeat Ozai." Toph leaned up on her tip toes, kissing Aang's cheek before melting away in a cloud of smoke, her blind eyes the last thing left in the physical world.

* * *

Aang's eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. He lifted his face from the cold metal floor to stare at the corner where his friends stood at a stand off with Ozai.

Aang gathered his strength before pushing himself off the ground into a run, crouching to grab his staff as he ran to his friends' side.

Maybe his task wasn't quite as impossible as he thought.

**Yeah, I killed Toph, I'm actually really depressed about it. And it was kinda embarrassing how my dad was reading this over my shoulder. I'm not really sure I want him to read this, at least, not while I'm sitting here typing it. That's kinda embarrassing. Anyways review guys, you will get a cookie! A very good one!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	9. Peachy lip gloss

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!!!**

**Hey guys, Check it out! I'm still alive!!!!, although I should be doing math homework, oh well. Okay so this takes place… two years after the war. And just so you know I do request, and I really really really really!!! Want to do a request, so if ever you feel the need please tell me. Anyways enjoy this little thing I am trying to slap together. ;)**

**Tenneyshoes**

Ages: Toph: 15 Aang:15 Katara:17 Suki:17 Sokka:18 Zuko:18 Iroh?

Bright colors flickered across the walls, colored flames dancing on high candle stands. Music played from a little corner, while many couples slow danced across the dark wood floor.

The royal ball room in the Fire Nation palace was decorated grandly for this special occasion. Two years ago the war was ended by Avatar Aang and his companions, Commander and Chief, Sokka, Master Waterbender Katara, Prince Zuko, and General Toph Bei Fong.

It was the last General that the Avatar's silver eyes now watched. He silently observed as the fifteen year old gracefully danced around the oak floor, her emerald dress swinging as she moved. To keep from suspicion, his eyes roamed to the forms of his other friends, Sokka and Suki, slowly spinning in circles, standing as close as possible with Suki's large stomach in between them. Aang smiled thinking that the Kyoshi warrior was due to have her baby any day now.

His eyes shifted again, to watch Zuko and Katara, the newlyweds dancing in time with the music. The two had been married for three months now and it was a wonder Katara was not yet pregnant. Of course, Sokka's little trial at Zuko's bachelor party might have had something to do with that.

Finally the Avatar let his eyes stray back to the beautiful earthbender, now in the arms of some random Fire Nation soldier. Aang's eyes narrowed as he realized that this was not the same man from the last time he had observed his best friend and two year crush dancing with before.

Barely half an hour into the celebration and already the young noble man's daughter had danced with most of the men at the party. A new one cutting in almost every minute.

Aang's eyes narrowed into slits now, as he watched the current man Toph was dancing with say something and her face split into a grin as she laughed. Aang decided to observe the Fire Nation soldier more carefully now.

The man was dressed in his traditional formal armor, the reds and blacks contrasting with Toph's dark greens and golds. The man was maybe only 17, Katara's age. He had a slight goatee, but not a weird little one, a well sized one that covered the bottom part of his chin. His long black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, but not to high. All in all, he looked rather handsome. Good thing those things didn't matter to Toph.

Loosing interest in the man, Aang's eyes scrutinized Toph. Her dark hair was out of it's trademark bun, falling down her back, half of it pulled up into a clip behind her head. She wore a tiny bit of makeup, just enough to bring out the light green shade of her eyes, her lips painted a peachy color that glimmered in the candle light. She looked stunning!

Getting frustrated, Aang watched as another man, this one and Earth Kingdom noble, stepped up and tapped the Fire Nation soldier on the shoulder, like many others, and cutting in. Toph curtsied gracefully, looking nothing like the tough little bender she was, and turned to the new man, taking his hand and continuing the dance.

Finally frustrated to the breaking point, the Avatar stood, and made his way to the tiny earthbender and the noble man. He tapped the man's white clad shoulder stonily, before bowing and shouldering past him to take Toph's hand, while placing his other on her tiny waist.

Aang fought back a smile as he bent his neck directly down to look into her face. His laughter escaped him when he saw her glaring defiantly up at him, her head bent back almost as far as possible to look directly into his face.

"You're too tall!" growled the tiny earthbender. Aang chuckled more as the five and a quarter inch bender punched his shoulder half heartedly.

"You're too short." He teased back.

"So I felt you glaring at all the guys I danced with. What's the deal?" Toph smirked as she 'looked' into Aang's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang feigned innocence as they drifted past Suki and Sokka.

"I can't tell your lying." Toph stepped on his booted foot, her toes peaking out from under her dress. Aang got the point and dropped his head.

"I just don'-" Aang stopped mid word as he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the same soldier he had seen Toph dancing with not three minutes ago.

"Hello Tai Yang." Toph said cheerfully, dipping into a curtsy, Aang still holding one of Toph's hands.

"Sorry to interrupt, but mind if I cut in?" The man had a soft, yet strong voice.

"Yes, actually I do. I don't often enjoy watching others dancing with my fiancée." Aang moved his hand from Toph's to around her waist.

"Wha-?"

"Fiancée? I'm sorry, I was under the impression that Miss Bei Fong was still eligible to be wed. In fact, Fire Lord Iroh suggested I dance with her."

"Did he now? Well, the Fire Lord loves playing tricks on his old pupils, my being his favorite victim, although I think he may have taken it too far this time, don't you think Toph?" Aang inclined his head toward the shocked earthbender.

She sputtered for a moment before saying, "engaged?".

"Don't you remember? Two months ago? When we were at your parent's, they suggested we be wed, and you said we already were engaged." Aang smiled as Tai Yang's expression dropped a little.

"But we haven't even _kissed_."Toph glared in confusion at the floor.

"Well you said you didn't want to kiss till our wedding but, if you insist." And with that Aang proceeded to kiss Toph full on the lips. The blind earthbender stood in shock as she felt Aang's lips make contact with hers.

Tai Yang watched awkwardly for ten seconds before slipping away. Aang finally pulled away, to look at a shocked expression on the beautiful earthbender's face.

He gently tugged her hand leading her out to the deserted rose gardens. He led her to a stone bench that looked out over the rest of the garden, a spectacular fountain lit up in the very center.

"What was that?" Toph asked, finally regaining control of her voice.

"A kiss. I would have thought that with as many men that chase you around, you would know that already." Aang shrugged as he spoke.

"I'm not talking about the kiss, Airhead, I meant _you_ giving _me_ the kiss. And what was all that talk about being _engaged!?_" Toph glared at Aang as she spoke. "And what were you going to tell me before Tai Yang interpreted us?"

"I was going to tell you, I just don't like seeing you in the arms of another man. It bugs me." Aang's voice had grown quiet as he spoke, slowly deteriorating into a whisper.

"Why do _you_ care?" Toph leaned back, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"I-k-oo" Aang's mumbled words were to quiet even for Toph to understand.

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU!" Aang's shout echoed through the deserted garden. "I like you." He spoke much quieter this time. "I have for a long time now. I like everything about you, your bending, the way you move, your hair, your laugh, your eyes, and I love your size."

"You're telling me you like having a foot's difference in between your head and mine?" Toph raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes! I like having to lean down to whisper in your ear, I like how you fit perfectly against me because your so short. I like that you can lean your head on my shoulder or my chest without having to hunch over. You can still stand tall and proud like you are, even if you're just relaxing next to me… even if it's just as friends most of the time."

"Dang Twinkles. You have some serious issues… But I like them. And as long as your sitting I don't have to reach to do this." And Toph pressed her peachy gloss covered lips onto Aang's peachy gloss covered lips. "And maybe you should leave the lip gloss to the girls, even if you're just kissing."

Aang laughed as Toph wiped the gloss off his bottom lip.

**Okay so this was supposed to be abo****ut their first kiss, but it tur****n****e****d into some dance thing somehow, but don't worry I will be working on the kiss thing next promise!**** So review, make a cookie, a no-bake to be exact ****cuz**** I made those and they were EDIBLE!!! Anyways, don't forget that request thing guys I really want to do some! Have fun!;)**

**Tenneyshoes**


	10. Porcelain doll or a mountain?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

**Hey! Yes I'm still alive. This random thing popped into my head. I think it's kind of cool. Or at least I hope it will be… I haven't written it yet….or really even planned it out much. Anyways for those of you following NOJY I do know where I am taking that one, but if you want to know you have to review so I know you want more. That or just tell me to ax it now. I don't really want to continue if no one wants to read it. I can keep it in my head and still enjoy my little idea. Anyways review for both this and NOJY, then you may get more! BE HAPPY!**

**Tenneyshoes**

She was tiny.

She was blind.

Nothing could have told me any different.

Her tiny feet , hands, toes, fingers, nose, all of her, even her height(to my great enjoyment) was tiny.

Every time she stepped into that arena, my heart would stop and I was sure I would never see her in three dimensions again.

Watching a tiny five and a quarter inch fifteen year old blind girl who looked like she was twelve step up in front of some massive body builder earthbender scared the living daylights out of me.

And then… she grew.

My personal five foot frail stone goddess became a towering titan that could command the very earth. She was amazing! The giant mounds of muscle became tiny pebbles in her path as she dropped into her horse stance.

Her tiny body became a slim but solid mountain that no one could move no matter what they did. Even the Avatar couldn't have moved her.

Suddenly, my tiny little pet rock wasn't so tiny anymore.

Who would have ever thought a tiny little girl like her would become a mountain? I sure didn't. And I got my butt whopped for it.

Just like every other person that thought she was just porcelain doll, and just as breakable.

**So this was a lot shorter than I initially planed. I think it's the shortest one I have ever written. Wow, that's weird less then 300 words. Anyways process and reply and you get a cookie of your choice! Yum! Anyways talk to you all later ; )**

**Tenneyshoes**


	11. Everythings back to normal Right?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own avatar, Nick does and if they make it kataang I'm gonna shoot something!**

**So I have no idea what this one is gonna be about. I just wanted to write so I opened a word document and decided I would type whatever came to mind so here ya go.**

**Tenneyshoes**

It's been three years. Three years since the war ended and the world was restored. Everything is back to how it should be…except him.

He hasn't been the same since that day. But then again, who could blame him? After all that he had already sacrificed, they still made him make that blow.

Zuko could have done it. Or even Sokka. But everyone said that Avatar had to do it. Said it was his destiny.

What destiny? Who ever decided everything is written in stone? Whoever it was apparently wasn't thinking because people bend stone! They move it to do their will. The guy should have said everything is written in metal…but then again, I guess that is bendable to. Just look at the ruins of Ozai's palace.

Maybe, he should have said everything is written in time. Aang took me to the Swamp after the war. I don't know why he wanted to go back there, I guess he felt a connection. I met that Hue guy. The one that always drones on about time being an illusion. That would mean time determined what happened. And no one knows how to bend time.

Yet.

I'm going to learn. So I can go back and fix Aang. I'm going to change his destiny. Airbenders shouldn't act like that. He's practically nothing but a shell. Even around Katara. He only comes close to his old self when it's just me and him. And when I say close, I mean he has physical contact. I haven't heard his voice in over three months, let alone his laugh.

I miss him. I'm marrying Avatar Aang in four months, and he's not here. The war changed him. He never wanted to kill. They all said it was his destiny. I 'watched' him stand in front of that lunatic. I 'watched' as he made the move everyone expected him to make, and destroy his mind.

He's lost so much. Momo died last winter. He had lost his left wing and been paralyzed on his right half. He never recovered from the poison that soldier had on his blade. But he did make it two years. Aang still misses him. Appa followed his friend six weeks later. Of course he was a hundred years old, but he was still a part of the family. That was the last time I heard Aang talk.

For someone who relies on sound as much as I do, not hearing the voice of the man I love is like he's dead.



I'm scared…

Aang is only fifteen and he has already gone through more then the past four avatars combined. People have started to complain that he is neglecting his duties. To heck with 'em all.

I don't know what to do to help him. Who would have ever thought that war could change a person this much. I mean, I knew it was a big deal for a kid but none of us have been like this. Yeah I know he lost his entire people, but it's like he doesn't even know the rest of us are here.

I just wish he would open up. To me at least.

He's in his room right now, probably just staring at the ceiling. He does that a lot.

He's so different! If he had this much free time he would have been trying to ride some crazy animal.(Or trying to kiss me). He should be yelling and laughing and… flying! Maybe I pounded rocklike to far into his head. I think Zuko defanatly got to him with the whole solemn thing.

His footsteps are too heavy. When we first met, I couldn't hardly feel them at all. Gradually, they grew heavier, but it was so slow I didn't notice it. It's like when your hair grows. You have it cut really short, and then someone comments on how long it's gotten and you realize it's halfway down your back. You just didn't notice it because it was so slow. Now that I compare his footsteps to when we first met… it scares me. I want to cry and scream and smack him and hug him all at once!

Here he comes. I'm excited and scared at the same time. Excited, because he might finally talk. And scared that he won't.

He comes and sits on the bed next to me, taking my hand.

He buries his face in the crook between my neck and my shoulder and my heart drops.

He won't talk today, he just wants to be near me. Which is still a good thing because it means he knows I'm here for him.

"Toph?"

What the HECK? Was that his voice?

It's rough and scratchy from not being used, not smooth and calming like it used to be, but it's so good to hear him again!

"Yes?"



"Will you help me?" He wraps his arms tighter around me as we lay back on the bed.

"Help you what?" Like the Avatar needs help. … But then again, this isn't the Avatar…this is Aang. My Aang.

"Can you bring me back?"

I smile as he hugs me closer.

"I'll do everything I can."

Aang once told me, I can do anything.

Let's hope he's right.

**Well this was odd. Didn't turn out at all like I thought it would but what else is new. This was actually kinda depressing. Course I was just watching the end of Titanic on TV.**

**So Process and reply. You get Oreos again! Thanks guys!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	12. Mother of the Airbenders

**Mother of the Airbenders**

"Who is that?" asked the little silver eyed boy,pointing a stubby finger at the statues.

"You know who that is. Avatar Aang. The Avatar that ended the Century War and revived the airbenders," replied his mother.

"Not him. Her," insisted the child, pointing more insistently at the statues.

The boy's mother gazed fondly at the statue, emerald eyes shining. The statue of the past Avatar stood proudly, tall and noble, yet with a gently look carved on his stone face as he gazed at the statue next to him.

The stone seemed to come alive in that statue, as if the Lady Bei Fong herself were bending it. The statue of the woman was much shorter that that of the tall airbender beside it, the top of her head only reaching his shoulder. The stone face was beautiful, and despite the short stature, the figure stood proud and stable.

"That is Toph Bei Fong, the earthbending master and wife of the Avatar, as well as the mother of the airbenders," the woman answered gazing at the stone eyes that even carved seemed to prove the Lady's blindness.

"Mother of the Airbenders? But you just said she was the Avatar's earthbending master. How can an earthbender be the mother of the Airbenders?" asked the confused son of air.

"She may have been an earthbender," explained his mother, "but she also bore the Avatar nine children, five of which were airbenders. And from those five cam the rebirth of our nation. So through her children, the Lady Bei Fong is considered by all the mother of the new Air Nomads. That is why I and many other airbenders have green eyes instead of gray like most. They are a trait from the Earth Kingdom blood that fruns with our Air Nomad blood."

"Oh. I understand," the boy said, his big gray eyes glued to the statue of the beautiful metal bender.

Silence stretched between the mother and her son while they gazed at the parents of their nation.

"She seems familiar, like a friend I've known for years," whispered the child, his voice seeming to age.

"And what are you two doing in here?" grinned a rich voice.

The boy turned and ran to his father, leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Come on, love," called her husband. "The festival will start soon."

"Go on ahead, I'll be right along," she said with a small smile. Her boys turned and walked out of the Echo Chamber as the mother turned back to the statue.

"Please, Lady… Toph, help him find you again. The Avatar still needs his Lady, whether she is the mother of the nation or not." The mother of the Avatar bowed to the statue before turning and leaving the ancient cavern.

"Well, Twinkle Toes? Should we send him a vision of me, like with you?" asked a smokey-eyed spirit.

"Of course! I want to be able to find out in _every_ life, princess," replied the last Air Nomad, wrapping his strong arms protectivly around his wife, kissing her soft lips chastly.

Toph laughed, breaking the kiss and devising a way to help her husband find her again.


	13. Condemned

Light from the warm tea shop spilled out across the back garden, fading before reaching the two figures. Together, they wandered through the garden, allowing the music from the Sungi horn inside to fill the air.

The two halted on the bridge that arched over the calm stream connecting two ponds on either side.

Toph hoisted herself onto the banister, Aang's hands gently steadying her on the intricatly carved woodwork. The couple stayed there for a time, taking in the gentle hum of the distand Sungi horn, the quiet chirp of the various ;little folk' (as Toph often called the crickets and other such animals), and the soothing trickle of the stream below them. Aang's large hands rested gently on Toph's hips, his brow pressed softly against hers as her arms wove around his neck.

The two almost never needed words to express their thoughts or emotions to eachother, relying instead upon the bond that connected them, through ages of men.

When he finlly spoke, Toph smiled at his words.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice quiet but holding an undeniable truth.

As Aang watched her face light up, it pushed back the yells from a former life. For even as the young couple embraced and found comfort in the other, somewhere in the young Avatar, he knew that the moment the words had left his mouth, Aang had condemned her, and there was nothing either of them, or anyone else could do.

That night, a scream to wake the dead echoed through the 'Jasmine Dragon' and the Avatar was beside his love, even before it had faded.

He wrapped his arms around her shking frame, whispering into her ear that all was well

"A face," she told him, her normally strong voice quivering as she tried to explain her nightmare. "I don't know what it was. A man stood before me. He led me down a cast stone corridor, with beautiful paintings and gorgeous statues. He led me to a door. It was made of misted crystal. He turned back to me, and told me that he would show me a very special room.

"He opened the doors and inside were millions of masks, all over the walls, on tables, in glass casess. He picked up a mask of an old man. When he put it on, his entire body seemed to change to mactch the mask. His shoulders hunched, his dark hair grew gray, then white. His skin changed color, and became wrinkled, and even his eyes changed from black to gold. He told me the colors," Toph explained, her head settled on Aang's shoulder.

"He took the mask off and put it back, and his body returned to its youth. He led me to a wall full of animal masks, and put on a monkey's. This time he even grew fur.

"Then he led me to a glass case, with jewels and silver engraved into it." Toph began to tremble again, and Aang knew she was nearing the part that had terrified her so.

"He took out a mask of a beautiful woman, and put it on. When he changed this time, he was shorter. He, or she I suppose, had long dark brown hair, that fell back in waves. She was beautiful, but her eyes… her eyes were so sad I thought she might cry out the ocean. They were even that color.

"When he took the mask off, he set it in the case again, before pointing to the empty space next to it. He told me he was missing one mask that he had searched a very long time for.

"I asked him what the mask would transform him into, but he said to understand that, I would have to understand the first mask, the woman's."

Toph's small hads contracted to fists around Aang's as she rememberd the story.

"He told me about a man from the Water Tribes, how he was arrogant and needed to be punished for it, and so, lost the woman he loved and was going to marry. He said the man had be so selfish about the woman, and arrogant, that he would lose her in every lifetime to come.

"I asked him if theat was who the space was for, to remember the next woman the man loved. He told me it was not for the next woman he loved, but the same, in another life. Then I asked him who they were, the man and woman."

Toph's voice faltered. Aang's arms held her closer. "What did he say?" he whispered.

"He said the space was not to remember the woman, then he said the man was the Avatar, and the woman, his love, and the space was meant for me. He lunged at me with a knife. Aang, what did he mean? Who is he?"

"His name is Koh, the face stealer, and he meant I've condmned you."

"I'm coming for her," echoed the spirit.

**I like putting Koh in a human form, giving him an appealing look and place so he can lure in his victims, I think it fits him.**


	14. A Million More Lifetimes

Molten silver eyes stared out over the breezy field. Onyx waves rippled through is fingers as the girl dozed on his chest.

Aang's eyes slipped to the cute face on his shoulder, her misty eyes covered by long dark lashes. Her petite form hidden in the greens and browns of her baggy practice uniform. He had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

A flash of a memory sparked across his mind:

A gorgeous sunset played out over the water, the oranges and reds playing in the waves as they broke against icebergs.

Silver blue eyes gently watched the sleeping girl in his arms. Her tiny frame swathed in a cacoon that was supposed to be a coat to one's knees.

Exotic flowers glowed in her curly chestnut locks. His tan gloved hand slipped through the soft tresses as Avatar Kuruk imagined doing this, having this perfect moment for a million more lifetimes.

A crooked grin split the Avatar's face as he remembered that tender moment, the millions of tender moments he had shared with this sweet spirit in his arms.

He vowed right then, he would have a million more moments like this as Aang, with his Toph, and a million more in his lives to come.

He would not let himself make that mistake again.

But even as he thought it, the beautiful girl in his arms jolted awake, the resounding voice whispering that her time was almost up.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!!**  
**So I wanted to write something and needed inspiration, so I went onto deviantart and went to riakitsune's profile cuz I love her art, and started poking around in her taang folder, and I found "Old Habits". And then BAM! Inspiration hits like a banana to a monkey. I hope she doesn't get mad at me, but even if she does this is dedicated to her and her amazingly great art!**  
**Tenney_shoes**


	15. Just a Simple Monk

I am a simple monk. That's never really bothered me before. I was raised that way. I was fine with it when I was around my friends, until I really noticed what their title's were.

Sokka is the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Someday he'll be the chief. Katara is the daughter of the chief, she's the ambassador for her tribe.

Zuko is the Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. When Iroh steps down when Zuko comes of age, he'll be king.

Toph is the daughter of the richest family in the entire Earth Kingdom. She will inherit everything her parents leave behind, which with the way her father's company is growing, will be double what it is now, and that's saying something.

Now I stand amongst the richest people in the world, the Royalty of our generation, and I realize something.

I'm just a simple monk.

I am Here, with inspiration. RiaKitsune Youkai's Between Riches and Royalty, gave me the idea for this. I love her art, and I'm hoping she doesn't get mad at me for this. But I really like the pic she drew and I had to do this.  
Tenneyshoes


	16. One Hundred Years

3/20/10

"Come on Aang, be serious. Someone frozen in an iceberg?... For one _hundred_ years? It's impossible. They would die. Their body would shut down," Kuzon argued.

"I'm serious. Maybe it's impossible for a _firebender_ but think about a waterbender. They don't need the constant blazing heat. I think it could happen," Aang argued back. "What I really want to know, is what would they see? Would it be like a big dream? Or," Aang paused for effect. "Would they be conscious of anything, or just empty headed. What if they didn't see anything for a whole century, so when they woke up again they would think it was the same time, with all their friends and family?" Aang seemed to become even more excited about the idea as it formed.

"I think it's more crazy than me," Bumi said, adding his maniacal laughter.

"That is even more impossible than the iceberg idea, Bumi," Kuzon said, throwing them all into fits of laughter.

Fire screamed all around him, mixing with the cries of his comrades in war. The ground was littered with people from all nations. This battle was pointless! Why did people have to fight? What in the name of the Spirits was Sozin thinking this war would accomplish? He knew the answer to that – it would force the other nations to realize that the Fire Nation was superior, the people were above the others.

What a load of Rhino sh-

Slam! Kuzon dodged the massive rock that had been careening recklessly toward his head. He quickly delt with the offending bender, charring the skin of the corpse. He grimaced as the smell of burning flesh violated his nose. What was the point of any of this. Killing other men didn't prove the Fire Nation was better, just that they were monsters.

Kuzon stared at the carnage before him. Fire and rubble were all around littered with the dead of the Fire Nation just as much as the dead of the others.

How could any one nation be better than any other? They were all born the same, all lived basically the same, and all died just the same. Kings could die of the exact same thing as any peasant.

The Nomads were still trying to hold off the attack. It was obvious the monks were trying not to kill. They would have fallen already if not for the aid of the Earthbenders.

Why did he have to be dispatched to the Eastern Temple? Not only was he fighting to find and kill one of his best friends, destroying his people in the process, he was fighting against the same division he had last heard Bumi had been assigned to. What if he met him?

"Long time, no see, eh Kuzon?"

The firebender groaned as he turned to face his genius friend.

"I'm sorry Bumi. Orders are orders. We have to find Aang. He wasn't as the Southern Temple. He's been gone for five years. Sozin has finally found another temple. It won't be long before the rest of the Nomads fall." Kuzon couldn't even look in his direction! He was disgusted with himself, being torn from his friends just because of his king.

"Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?" Bumi asked, his mood strangely serious. "You're killing earthbenders… hunting _Aang_? Can you honestly tell me you actually believe that cracked king is in the right? You know what Aang stood for. Even before he knew who he was. The Nomads want nothing but peace."

"I _know!_" Kuzon shouted, his eyes squeezed shut. "I know they didn't ask for this. No one did. Do you think I _enjoy_ seeing my friends, from all nations being slaughtered by my own brothers? I don't have a choice, Bumi! In the Fire Nation, you never do."

"Yes you do," Bumi said exasperatedly. "You just don't want to give up your freaking honor. Although, that _honor_ is what the King says it is. Do you really want the honor of being a murderer for a murderer? Fight for us! The Fire Nation isn't what it used to be. The flame doesn't mean the same thing anymore. What is the point of fighting for something that doesn't exist. If you help the Nomads, and the Earth Kingdom, peace will come back, and the Fire Nation can be what it once was! Kuzon, we can't fight on opposite ends. You know we can't."

Kuzon was quiet for a long time. He had never thought a lot about the whole honor aspect of his nation. He saw it as loyalty. But what Bumi was saying was true, the Fire Nation wasn't what it had been. It was corrupt and… evil.

"Alright. Aang isn't here, but when has that ever stopped us? We can take what he left." Kuzon finally mustered the courage to look into the shimmering green irises of his friend.

"Now _that_ is honor. C'mon, we have a war to win!"

Waking up to a pretty girl bending over me hand been a crazy experience, but the de ja vu that hit me afterward was a million times worse.

Remembering the debate I had shared with Kuzon and Bumi only proved the Spirits had one strange sense of humor. I had only had that conversation two months ago!

Well, two months plus one hundred years.

Looks like I won the debate. I wish I hadn't.


	17. Teachers

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**So This is random, get over it!**

**-Tenneyshoes**

**Teachers**

There were so many different teachers in her life. And all of them had a different title. Toph contemplated all her teachers as she watched her light-footed student run through various earthbending drills.

Her tutors when she was little were a different teacher in their own sense of the word. They didn't teacher her anything really. They just recited the lessons they had been taught in school, none of them really knowing how to teach a blind girl how to read, write, or even how to teach her history without books.

Her parents were teachers, in a sense of the word. They were technically the ones that taught her to talk, walk, and act like a nobleman's daughter.

Her earthbending teacher, Master Yu, had the title of teacher, although he didn't really seem to know anything about earthbending, let alone teaching. That's why she never called him Sifu or master. Only ever "Sir".

The Badgermoles were her true teachers. They taught her not only how to earthbend, but how to interact with the world. They were blind like her, but showed her that through the earth, and her heightened senses she could live, interact, and be a part of the world in her own way. These were those that received the title of Sifu from her.

Her friends were also her real teachers. They showed her how to be a friend. How to interact not with the world, but with people. Her favorite name for a teacher was friend.

"Toph? Was that right?" Aang looked at his blind master wondering why the form had not resulted the same way with him as it had with the blind heiress.

Toph corrected the young Airbender, before moving back to her position.

She smiled at the thought that Aang had finally stopped calling her Sifu.

When Katara had heard the Title of respect, she had been jealous, holding that title in much more esteem then that of Friend.

Katara could have Sifu. Toph finally had the title she had always wanted.

Friend.

**So I don't really know what is going on here. It just kinda came out of my head. I was reading Lady of Bei Fong by Dadaismo when this came into my head and I wanted to get it out of the way before I forgot it, so here it is. Process and reply please, you get a cookie!**


End file.
